plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH)
Hey, this is Primetime. I'm presently undertaking construction on this page. Please don't edit this page until all work is finished and this template is removed. Thank you very much! :Not to be confused with Daily Challenge, a feature in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that was introduced in update 1.14.13. It provides the player with a different battle every day, usually features a specific card. These are usually event cards, including ones that are not available in the current Weekly Event. These challenges may also include special conditions, such as altered health for heroes, or giving cards added stats or effects. Rewards Winning a Daily Challenge rewards the player with 100 Tickets. If the player loses, then they must wait for one hour to replay the challenge, or they can watch an ad to replay it immediately. Winning multiple Daily Challenges within a week will grant the following rewards: *3 wins: 200 Tickets *5 wins: 300 Tickets *7 wins: 1 Premium Pack List of Challenges Each day has a different name and focus: *''Early Access'' (Try It Tuesday in Weeks 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Puzzle Party'' (Witty Wednesday in Weeks 1-3) features "lethal puzzles," in which the player must use their cards in the correct order to guarantee a win on a given turn, otherwise the player will lose by a certain teammate or by a rule that instantly kills you. The featured card is either the main obstacle or the key to achieving the final blow. *''Event Showcase'' (Thrashin' Thursday in Weeks 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Twisted Rules'' (Far Out Friday in Weeks 1-3) features special rules (e.g. All Plants and Zombies get +1 /+1 when played), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Sneak Peek'' (Smart Move Saturday in Weeks 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. However, unlike Early Access, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. *''Surprise!'' (Surprise Sunday in Weeks 1-3) features a modified battlefield (e.g. there are more than one aquatic lanes), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Event Rumpus'' (Mastery Monday in Weeks 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. However, unlike Event Showcase, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. Daily Challenge info Note: The week starts on Tuesday and ends on the following Monday. Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 1|Week 1 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 2|2 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 3|3 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 4|4 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 5|5 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 6|6 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 7|7 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 8|8 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 9|9 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 10|10 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 11|11 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 12|12 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 13|13 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 14|14